


Aquarium Date

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, M/M, after the end of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi wears his bag as a backpack constantly and Kurosawa finds it adorable. Actually he finds everything about Adachi adorable. Dating after the end of the show.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Written from Kurosawa’s view point because there just not enough of that out there. Hope you enjoy!

It was slightly after Karasawa had started noticing Adachi that he also noticed how purely adorable the other man was. Not that it was hard to notice, Adachi just radiated this light of pretty innocence that Kurosawa was sure would blind him if he looked to long. Throughout the years that Kurosawa watched him that never changed, even after they both turned 30. It simply matured from a pretty light to a beautiful aura.

Kurosawa loved looking at Adachi from every angle and in every situation. He was beautiful in every way and Kurosawa never wanted to look away. From the moment that he glistening tears in his eyes on the rooftop, asking Kurosawa to not leave him; to the rushed first time they had after Adachi had cried and said that he truly wished for his powers to be gone. 

Kurosawa had bought that pen set as a bit of a promise proposal between the two of them, but they had ended up even more important then that. It was amazing to think about and Kurosawa couldn't wait until he found the right ring for Adachi to have as well. It would be something small, to not get in the way or draw attention, but he had a feeling that Adachi would love it.

Kurosawa had caught Adachi pressing his lips to his special pen during their long days at work. It always heated up Kurosawa's core to catch him doing it; knowing that Adachi was thinking about him. His boyfriend was adorable and deserved the world. Kurosawa fantasized about kissing him in the elevator ride either to or from work constantly, but never attempted it. His boy was a shy thing and he respected that above all else. 

Adachi had given Kurosawa his virginity freely and promised to be with him for forever. If he would have him, Adachi had said. Like Kurosawa wouldn't want that. Kurosawa had dreamed of having less and being extremely happy with it. What Adachi had actually given him was the world. He loved his sweet, adorable boyfriend and would spend every given moment for the rest of their lives proving it.

After the Holiday celebration had happened and everything calmed back down to settle into another new year, Kurosawa insisted they start going on little dates to spend more time together. Adachi had readily agreed, smiling at Kurosawa like he could barely believe that Kurosawa would want to be seen with him in public. A smile like that made him want to drag Adachi in close and squeeze until Adachi squeaked that he couldn't breath. 

So off they went on weekend dates, when neither one of them had to work. Small things that they could both enjoy after all the excitement that December had brought. The library, a manga cafe and finally an aquarium. Kurosawa's heart got all warm and tight when picking Adachi up that morning, looking gorgeous in that soft looking sweater and his bag strapped onto his back. 

He just looked adorable putting his bag on like a backpack, holding both the straps. He was doing that right now, nervously plucking at them and biting his lip. Kurosawa could tell he was excited because of the cute motion of rocking back-and-forth. He never seen such a shy picture of adorable, yet hopeful innocence. Kurosawa was definitely in love.

This was their forth date already and the last one had been a fun adventure that had technically been Adachi's doing. It was his turn to take the reins and show Adachi how fun he could be. It would be great; he had only had like seven years to think about it before hand. Kurosawa believed he could show Adachi a good time. The aquarium just seemed like a safe bet, where they could take it easy and hold hands the entire time.

Except Adachi had worn his backpack bag, very clearly so he could fiddle quietly with the straps. Kurosawa pouted a bit before realizing how relaxed that he got when he had something to unconsciously play with. One day that would be Kurosawa's hand, but apparently not today. It was fine, because instead Kurosawa hooked an arm around the other man's waist and pulled him close.

Adachi squeaks in the way that he always seem to when taken by complete surprise. He didn't pull away from the embrace though, so Kurosawa left it be. He sniffed and Adachi's hair obnoxiously and felt his love squirm slightly against him. His life was the best.

They wander on like that, pressed close and leaning on one another. It was times like these that Kurosawa treasured being slightly taller than Adachi. Down the road it would probably give him many opportunities to press kisses to Adachi's forehead, but for now he couldn't help but notice the perfect view of that little mole he had.

How many times had that little spot nearly driven him to madness? Years of fantasies that all started with him noticing that tiny blemish. Soon. One day soon he'd be able to press his lips there and kiss to his hearts content. To leave mark after mark, and redden that soft skin. To show the world that Adachi was his.

What kind of sound would Adachi make if he dug his teeth in? A high keen or a hot whine? Either one would be lovely. Certain part of his body were highly interested in those thoughts, and Kurosawa fought with himself to not show signs of being inappropriate in public. He was so very glad that Adachi could no longer hear his thoughts for this. 

Kurosawa was so in his own head of fantasies that he barely notice Adachi froze. He only noticed because when he kept walking, the body he was holding stopped. Kurosawa panicked and glanced to see if perhaps he said something out loud and upset his boy. Though, that didn't seem to be the case as he noticed the look of total wonder on Adachi's face.

His boy was staring at the little fish swimming around in the tank. He looks so happy to just be witnessing them. Adachi really was an angel. This wasn't the first time he thought that either and probably wouldn't be the last. Because it was true. 

Adachi smiled big and inched over to the glass, practically cooing at the colorful fish he was seeing. Had he never been to the aquarium before? Poor baby, so adorably inexperienced and sheltered. Kurosawa would take him on all kinds of cute and fun dates. Adachi would probably draw the fish from memory for weeks, as had Kurosawa noticed he did when he really liked something. 

It matched with Adachi's personality to like these kind of things and Kurosawa wanted him to see him in all these new environments. He let go of Adachi to grab his phone for a picture, but was momentarily distracted by the pretty sight in front of him. The moment Adachi was free he walked forward and pressed up against the glass. The lights in the tank lit up against his face and gave him this beautiful glow. He really did look like an angel like that.

Kurosawa's mouth felt dry and his crops felt watered. What a good day this was for him. His beautiful Angel glowing for him to see, sparkling because of Kurosawa taking him here. This was what he had always wanted in life and now he was getting it. Kurosawa snapped a picture automatically and another one as Adachi looked back at him. 

He could barely believe when Adachi looked back at him and reached out a hand. That happy smile was all Kurosawa was going to think about when laying down in bed for weeks. Beautiful and all for him.

"Let's take a couple together." He said like that wasn't Kurosawa's every dream in the world. Sometimes it really was just like Adachi could still read minds. Though Kurosawa was positive he couldn't any longer. He nodded and joined Adachi up against the glass. 

He took a picture of the two of them smiling together and then one of Adachi giving an adorable peace sign. These were perfect for his collection, but one thing was missing. He pulled Adachi in and took a picture of the exact moment he pressed his lips to Adachi's cheek, forever capturing the moment on figurative film.

It wasn't until hours later that he stopped and looked at that picture. They were sharing a Bento box at Kurosawa had made that morning for lunch and pressed in close together. He hoped Adachi liked the pictures because he was certainly going to print them out later and pin them up on his wall. Him and his boyfriend, together.

Adachi choked a bit and Kurosawa was quick to pat him on the back. Kurosawa noticed he did that a lot, did he have some sort of problem with swallowing? No, he hadn't had a single problem with swallowing that one time he'd sucked Kurosawa. Oh god, indecent in public again. Kurosawa had to chastise himself that he shouldn't have dirty thoughts about a situation than Adachi probably struggled with every day. Maybe it was just a nervous habit.

The night that they had confessed their love on the rooftop they had ended up making love. It had been several weeks ago, and had 100% been Adachi's first time. Confirmed. Kurosawa shouldn't rush him into doing it again so fast. That night and morning after had been a magical thing, but that didn't mean that he was suddenly going to be 100% on board with everything. Though he had insisted he wanted to try a blow job last weekend and Kurosawa had of course practically begged permission to pay it back. 

Kurosawa couldn't wait until he was ready to be more promiscuous but would also give him all the time he need it. Them just being together was giving him the very best moments of his life. Plus the best thing he could do for Adachi was give him every and any experience he asked for. Anal sex, blow jobs, or praising. Check to all of it. Eventually Adachi would work out what he wanted to retry or try for the first time. Kurosawa would accept it all. Love it all, brigade it was a part of Adachi.

Adachi pulled back from him and breathed out harshly. He blew hair out of his eyes unsuccessfully and if Kurosawa had been standing the move would have made him fall over. Adorable.

"Can you send me the picture with the kiss in it? I want to use it as my phone background." He murmured unknowingly piercing Kurosawa's heart with a figurative sword. 

He liked it too. His angel was adorable and perfect and most importantly he like them together too. He nodded and then jolted forward to kiss Adachi on the cheek again. He enjoyed the squeak he made and snapped another picture of Adachi blushing and hiding his face behind his fingers. Adorable.


End file.
